


all the other lives that we might've (could've—should've) lived.

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [40]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Happy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Dead Ezra Bridger, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kelpies, RIP Ezra Bridger, Sad Ending, Seelie Court, Singing, Survivor Guilt, Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: An AU collection, based off of the headcanon meme (send me an AU and I'll give you five headcanons).|~~~|1. Happy!Kanan (Ezra dies in Jedi Night, Kanan's not blind and he lives, it's actually pretty angsty butttt Kanera gets to be together so)2. Fantasy (in the same vein as Start Making Fires and Taibhse)





	1. Happy!Kanan AU

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are fluff, and some of them are angst. Have fun.
> 
> (Also, my beta suggested a majority of these, so you can thank her for both the angst and fluff that ensued.)

i. Kanan started having the dreams with Ezra the day after the fuel pod exploded.  
          He sees the young man standing, back to him, the first time, and when he tries to speak, he finds he’s unable to.  Ezra turns at last, smiling sadly and opening his mouth; the flames choose then to engulf him.

 

ii. Hera worries about him, a lot; when she asks him about it, however, he goes quiet and stares into space.  
          She has enough on her plate without worrying about him more, too, and if he _had_ told her why, then she would just worry more.

 

iii. Jacen asks Hera why his father gets sad whenever he calls him “Master,” and later, he asks Sabine why his mother started crying.  
          Sabine finds herself unable to explain, swallows away the lump in her throat, asks Jacen if he wants to hear about the wolves instead (he does).

 

iv. Sabine does a fair bit of parenting on Jacen’s part due to Kanan and Hera’s various commitments (Kanan doesn’t understand that even despite the fact that he couldn't save Ezra, people still want his “Jedi wisdom;” all he wants is to raise the son he has left before he’s gone, too).  
          She blames them, at first, for not being there for their son like they should be, but one time she comes a few minutes before they’re supposed to be leaving and sees something she shouldn’t; Kanan’s staring at a hologram of Ezra with an expressionless gaze; she’s seen that look too many times in her own clan to pretend it’s anything other than brokenness; she doesn’t hold this against them any longer.

 

v. Kanan catches himself calling Jacen “Ezra” multiple times.  
          Each time, Jacen wants to hear about Ezra again; and each time, he goes off to ask Sabine or his mother why his father is crying.


	2. Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From "Start Making Fires" and "Taibhse."

i. Sabine and Kanan often can’t sleep and sit together near everyone else instead, sometimes talking but most times just sitting in silence.  
          She deals with the same sense of loss that he does, and though he doesn’t know what it is, he understands.

 

ii. Chopper mostly only talks to Hera and Sabine, and sometimes Kanan; he rarely talks to Ezra and Zeb.  The first time Ezra heard him speak, he had already been with the group for about a month and was under the impression that Chopper was just a particularly odd-looking horse.  
          Ezra hadn’t met a phooka beforehand, and the only faerie horses he’d met had been...violent (kelpies don’t make a good first impression on anyone).

 

iii. Both Ezra and Sabine hum to themselves often, along with Hera (who sometimes sings as well).  Sabine’s not sure where the songs she hums come from, Hera’s come from her people, and Ezra generally doesn’t realize he’s doing it.  
          Ezra’s songs, though he doesn’t always know much about their origins, tend to be the saddest of the three’s melodies.

 

iv. Chopper was the first to meet Zeb.  
          The Lasat had been wandering a bit too close to their camp for comfort, and upon confronting Zeb, Chopper discovered that there was, in fact, someone who wasn’t even remotely wary of kelpies or even potential ones (Hera talked to him about it a few months after he joined up for good).

 

v. Ezra was a pretty well-known pickpocket and con artist in Lothal and had a reputation for being able to evade anyone the Empire sent after him.  There was (and still is) a decent-sized reward for his capture and/or death. The Empire was actually planning a setup to finally get rid of him; if Kanan hadn’t found him when he did, he likely would have fallen for it and been captured and imprisoned, to later be executed.  Most of the time, he downplays his reputation in front of the crew.  
          He doesn’t want them knowing his past; after all, what reason would Kanan and Hera have to keep him around if he’s a wanted criminal (they don’t need more liabilities, and that’s all he is, a liability)?


End file.
